Since a light emitting diode has the advantages of strong expansibility, high brightness, long life and energy conservation, a light emitting diode screen is widely used. At present, when the light emitting diode is used as a backlight scheme, the light emitting diode elements are only simply partitioned instead of being specifically arranged, and light crosstalk between adjacent partitions is not considered or rarely considered, so that a display effect is reduced. In traditional arrangement, regarding to an area of a backlight light emitting region, and according to a number of the backlight light emitting diodes, a sharing area of each backlight light emitting diode is arranged uniformly, and the backlight light emitting diode is mounted at a center of an end portion of the sharing area. This process method of average distribution seems to make the brightness distribution even, but the light crosstalk between adjacent partitions is actually not considered, and in actual use, a middle portion will be brighter than an edge portion, and the brightness distribution is uneven.